


Smoke

by Legionnaire24601



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Smoking, smoking is very bad for ya health don't do it, tobacco pipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legionnaire24601/pseuds/Legionnaire24601





	Smoke

“You have some nerve to light that thing in front of me.” Barbara said, glaring up at him when his movements awoke her.

Walter winked down at her and shook the match out before taking in a couple of puffs from the pipe.  
“You have my sincerest apologies, My dear Doctor.” He huffed out with a smile.

“Liar.” Barbara said accusingly, taking in the way the white pipe smoke draped and misted his features, clouding everything but his eyes. The deep green, was bright, even in the thick, tobacco haze.

“You’re not sorry at all.” She breathed, trying not to be pleased at the aroma of cherries, rum and hickory that lay in the air.

“Smoking is a terrible habit to have,” Barbara frowned at him, severely, though her hand and the way it drifted across his chest told him that she did not, find this particular habit of his to be completely unattractive.  
In response Walter inhaled deeply, watching with some amusement as Barbara’s blue eyes widened at his unrepentant action.  
He chuckled.

“Terrible,” Barbara repeated clearly fighting a smile of her own. Rising from her place at his side, she moved to lift herself into his lap, trapping his hips between hers and leaning her weight back against his thighs. The action elicits a sharp, foggy exhale from him and Walter leans back against the headboard of the bed to watch her. Bright blue eyes sparkled thoughtfully at him as Barbara cocked her head to the side to appraise him. 

“Like what you see, darling? Walt said fondly, the gentle upturn of his smirk had the pipe in his mouth dip precariously low.

“The view is fine,” Barbara nodded tapping her forefinger at the corner of her lips. “Though…”She whispered and leaned forward. “I’d like it better with, this, out of the way,” She murmured fondly, pulling the pipe from his mouth and placed it on the top of the nightstand. 

Walter’s whine of protest was smothered into a soft moan when she kissed him. She smiled tasting the hint of rum and woodsmoke on his lips, and kisses him harder. His fingers flexing slightly on her hip as she slipped her fingers lightly across his jaw and into his hair, parting his mouth against hers.  
“I, ah, will consider quitting.” He gasps out loud when she pulls slightly away, his nose bumping her cheek, while his hands smooth across her back.  
“Will you now?” Barbara teased, gently nipping at his mouth.  
“If it please you,” Walt growled in response, moving forward in an effort to kiss her again.  
Instead of letting him, Barbara drew back, laughing at the soft distressed noise her withdrawal drew out of his throat. 

“It would please me, that you not look so damn good smoking that thing.” Barbara said reaching back towards the night stand. She picked up the pipe and, kissing the tip of his nose, placed the lip of the bent brier back into his mouth.


End file.
